


Eridan's Hope

by redisarevolution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Eridan, Dream Bubbles, Karkat has found time to sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has lost everything. Except one thing. Hope from another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan's Hope

He was drowning in his own sorrow. It was consuming him from the inside out. It started from his heart, then his lungs and spread everywhere. Everything was numb, like morphine was injected into his veins. He was the walking dead, a living corpse. He was the destroyer of hope, crushing the chances of his race's survival out of rage. He lost his former soulmate and rival and he couldn't take it back. He was alone and he knew it. Only one person never gave up on him, hoped for him, believed in him. Karkat kept hoping for him, knowing it wasn't too late for Eridan to change. Eridan could feel his hope from far away aand it sparked a small flame in him. It was nice to know that someone still cared. Karkat was wandering through dreams, lazily, as it was his only chance to really relax. Then, he saw the familiar purple cape and he was alert. "Eridan?"  
He turned around, white eyes staring at him.  
"Kar?"  
Karkat ran to him, embracing him tightly. "You idiot, who else would it be?"  
Eridan returns the embrace, silent tears running down his fact. "Thanks Kar, for not givving up on me."  
"Why would I, dumbass?" He buries his face into his shoulder, candy red tears wetting his shirt.  
"I killed them. I can't take that back. Evveryone hates me." Eridan's grip tightens on him, his nails putting holes in his sweater.  
"Listen, you pretentious douchemuffin," he said suddenly, anger filling his voice. He breaks his hold on him to look at him directly in the face, gripping his face in his hands. Eridan opened his mouth, but Karkat interrupted him. "Shut up." His mouth shut with an audible click, his fins laying flat to his face. "Everyone does NOT hate you. I don't hate you, Feferi probably doesn't hate you, hell, even that dumbass juggalo Gamzee doesn't hate you. We may not like how you're so melodramatic and you basically get defensive if we say something about magic or some shit, but we don't hate you. Don't berate yourself and think that you're a piece of horseshit because you're not. You're a pretty decent guy and don't ever say something remotely shitty. That's reserved for me only."  
Eridan bit his lip, almost breaking the skin on his black lips. "Kar," he says softly, his voice warbling a bit. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, dumbass. Now, I have to go, but, I'll be back." He stands up and disappears from the dream bubble. Eridan sighs, curling in on himself. "Fuckin' lovve ya, Kar."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a book project but I decided to make it a full blown thing. Possibly a part two, depending on feedback. I haven't edited it so it's probably wrong in some places. idk


End file.
